


Settle Down

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, sargington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is freaking out and it's up to Grif and Tucker to help their new friend. Or at least try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kal, because she made me fucking ship them and no one else does, so we're trying to recruit people. Ye.

Wash is freaking out when Tucker and Grif find him. He was supposed to be hosting a party, not sitting in his room having a panic attack. 

"Wash, dude, what are you doing up here?" Tucker asks, kneeling down in front of Wash. Wash doesn't move, doesn't speak, just continues to sit on the floor, knees to his chest and back pressed against the bed.

"What? Are you not good in crowds or something?" Grif asks, looking out the window at the people in the backyard. He manages to find a red head in the crowd and hopes he isn’t worrying too much that Grif left without notice. Wash still doesn't speak, and Tucker grabs his face, forcing him to make eye contact with him. 

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong? We can't just leave you up here, Sarge might kill us." Wash tenses at the name and tries to pull away from Tucker, but Tucker holds firmly to him. 

"Is that the fucking problem? What did he do? Do I have to take his shotgun and shoot him myself?" Tucker asks, half joking. If he really had done something to his new friend he might kill the old man. Wash had only moved into town recently, and being the new guy hadn’t ever really worked out for him throughout his life. He didn’t want this to be a rerun of that. 

"No! No, it's- he didn't do anything..." Wash mumbles, frowning at Tucker. Grif sits down on the bed next to them and looks down at their new friend, confused as to why he was in here in the first place. 

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you?” Tucker lets go of Wash, seeing as he was practically clawing at his hands to get them off of him. He buries his head in his hands when Tucker lets go of him, and Grif sighs, putting a hand on his back. 

"I guess you don't have to tell us," Tucker agrees and he continues. "But Sarge is worried about you, and we all think you should get down there." Wash looks up at Tucker who is nodding slowly, and he sighs. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird I’m dating an older guy like Sarge?” Wash asks, looking between the two younger men to see what they thought. 

“That’s what this is about?” Tucker asks in disbelief. Grif groans and drags Wash to his feet, patting him on the back, trying not to mumble disbeliefs under his breath. 

“Dude, have you seen Church and Tex? They break up like every single day. And Caboose’s best friend is literally a dog. He treats it like a person, it’s weird. Hell, there’s some other fucked up people in town too,” Tucker says, and he earns a look from Grif to fix his sentence before he freaks out Wash even more. 

“Fucked up?” Wash squeaks. 

“Not that I’m saying you and Sarge are fucked up- I mean- Look, who fucking cares if he’s older than you?   
We don’t! If we cared that you guys are like twenty years apart, then we’d probably be dead right now. Sarge has a shotgun, remember?” Tucker puts his hands on Wash’s shoulders and looks up at him, grinning at him. “It’s alright, dude. You’re happy, and that’s all the matters in our circle of friends. You got that?” 

“Are you sure?” Wash looks between Grif and Tucker again, seeing them both nodding. 

“It’s great, really. Now get back down there before Sarge really does blow our brains out.” Tucker pushes him to the entrance of the bedroom and gives him two thumbs up as he walks down the stairs and to the backyard. 

“You know he’s going to have the same problem next week, right?” Grif says to Tucker. Tucker nods. 

“I know, but he’s constantly worrying over nothing. He’ll be fine if we just help him.” 

Wash sifts through the crowd in the backyard, knowing exactly where to go as he moves. He ignores anyone trying to talk to him, considering he has more important things to attend to rather than speak to them. 

“Washington! Where have you been? The steaks aren’t going to eat themselves you know!” Sarge claps Wash on the back, and he smiles at the older man. If anything seems off, Sarge doesn’t mention it, or maybe he doesn’t want to worry about it right now. 

“Just- bathroom.”

“Right…” Sarge flips a couple burgers on the grill and Wash happily stays silent by his side, avoiding eye contact with the people around him. 

“You can go sit in the house if you don’t want to be out here with me.” Wash looks at Sarge in confusion, wondering how he could have ever guessed what was wrong with him that quickly. He wonders if he had been obvious about it. 

“It’s not-

“Son, I may be old, but I’m not stupid. “ Sarge puts a hand on the back of his neck, only for a brief second before moving it down Wash’s back to push him towards the house. 

“Go.”

Wash sits in the house for a few hours in the living room with a few people he can’t place names on, watching a sport’s game as the barbeque goes on. He wants to go back out there and show Sarge he isn’t worried about what everyone else thinks, but he can’t. Tucker and Grif said they didn’t care, but there was still at least forty other people who had opinions; opinions who worried Wash at that. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing in here?” Tucker asks, seeing Wash on the couch when the crowd starts to dwindle down after the third hour. Wash offers a small smile and Tucker rolls his eyes. 

“What’s wrong now?” Tucker plops down on the couch and swings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Did Sarge dump you? It’s okay dude, there’s plenty of other dudes out there.” 

Wash rolls his eyes and shrugs Tucker’s arm off of him. “No, he did not dump me. Though, after how I looked I’m pretty positive he wants to talk to me about things like that.” 

“Orrrr, you’re being paranoid again. As usual,” Tucker comments. “Look, dude. Stop caring about what everyone thinks!” 

“That’s easy for you to say, Tucker. You don’t care about much of anything.”

“Yeah, and look at me. I get all the girls and my life is problem free. Who cares if some random nobody talks about you behind your back? They’re never going to be important to you dude.” Wash stares at Tucker, wondering how he could possibly do any of that himself. 

“Don’t fuck it up with Sarge because everyone around you thinks it’s weird or fucked up or whatever.”  
“You’re not usually like this you know.” Tucker laughs and stands up, seeing someone in particular in the doorway of the living room. 

“You’re right. I’m going to stop before I step into your kind of territory. See you later dude.” Wash watches Tucker as he walks out of the door but looks away when Sarge walks over to the couch. He slowly sits down next to Wash, putting his hands on his knees and staring straight at the TV. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“If you had a problem-” Sarge sighs and turns to him. “You should’ve said something.” 

“No-no! That’s not it. That’s not-” Wash looks at him, and seeing the heavy look on the older man’s face, he realizes he’s fucked up. “Look, Sarge, it’s not that I don’t want to, I do. But I’ve been in places where I never fit in before and I didn’t want that to be here too.” 

“You already fit in here.” Wash stays silent, a tad bit confused. “Oh, come on Washington! Tucker, Grif, Simmons!” Still silence. “Chuch? Tex? Caboose? Donut? They’re all your pals! You already fit in somewhere!” 

“Half of them hate me Sarge.”

“That’s just okay, Washington!” 

“What?”

“You already fit in with us, long before we were together. You have to understand that we’re not like most groups of people son. Them hating you is showing that they love you.” Wash smiles a little when Sarge picks up his hand and kisses each knuckle, only showing slight affection. There were still people here after all and he was a professional. 

“I’m not quite sure I understand,” Wash mumbles. 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to understand when it comes to us.” Sarge stands up and ruffles Wash’s hair.   
Wash looks up at him and sees a small smile on his face, seemingly happy that Wash doesn’t understand. 

“Sarge, I-

“No need to say anything. Come out to the backyard when you’re done thinking. Your friends and I still want to be with you.”


End file.
